


Binary Pairs

by rhymeswithpicard



Series: Princess Pilot Senator Spy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpicard/pseuds/rhymeswithpicard
Summary: Or, In Which The Skywalker Family Has A Predilection Towards Twins.





	Binary Pairs

_I._

It can be said that this entire mess was started with Padmé Amidala's great-grandmother.

Iella Amidala had been the youngest of twins, a boy and a girl. That would become recurring pattern in years to come.

Iella would pass on this predilection to Padmé's grandmother and mother, both of whom were twins. 

Padmé was the odd one out in all of this and she had assumed that the entire twin ordeal had ended.

She was incredibly, magnificently, wrong.

_II._

Luke and Leia were born within minutes of each other. They were twins; a boy and a girl.

In the brief few moments that Padmé had known them for, she had been surprised by them. She had thought that the pattern of twins had ended with her.

It hadn't to say the least.

_III._

Childbirth had been one of the most stressful experiences of Leia's life, rivalled only by the stress of being involved in two rebellions in her lifetime.

The stress had been worth it in the end when she saw her children. Ben had been loud and wailed his tiny lungs out whereas Breha was one of the quietest children she had ever seen. 

She had great hope for these two young ones but she also feared for them; the galaxy was still settling after the last war and she knew that they had hard times ahead of them.

_IV._

Rey had been expecting twins; she had seen Luke and Leia and Ben and Breha, it just seemed like the force just wanted the Skywalkers to keep having twins. 

She wasn't however, expecting twin boys.

Nevertheless, she welcomed Luke and Han into her life with happiness and love.


End file.
